


2 shots

by Gigi (Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx)



Series: Voc-La Island [1]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Apologies, Baseball, Bets, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Cooking, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Distrust, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I APOLOGIZE, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, MY WRITING SKILLS SUCK, Meeting the Family, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicide, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex, bailey and leon having a great relationship, baily deserves the world, bless her soul, but lola is a tad jealous of it, buying a whole fucking island, can you tell i love lola?, doesn't notice it, i love this woman so much, leon being a whore, leon is takes a lot of time admiring lola, lola being a joy to the world, lola has god awful parents, lola is a literal goddess, lola is always laughing, mentions of rape/non-con, put i make her suffer, rivals named after cars, sad lola hours, so a lot of descriptions of clothing and hair, some implied feelings, sorta a prequel, sussex equals wessex, this is so fucked as a catchphrase for lola, use of the d slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxsunshinelesbianxxx/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: 2 shots is what got her to look at him
Relationships: LEON/LOLA (Vocaloid), LEON/MIRIAM (Vocaloid), MIRIAM/LOLA (Vocaloid)
Series: Voc-La Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176572





	1. Lola

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been put through a spell checker and I haven't even checked for mistakes myself. So I'm so sorry!

So Leon Smith, freshly living on his own so not to burden his mother. He’s been sleeping around for around three years, but recently it felt wrong. Less fulfilling, so he’s made himself a deal. He’s going to go out to the local pub, pick a girl, sleep with her then settle down and try to find a relationship. After all, a player can’t just go out cold turkey.

\--

“You know what? I’m going to dress up, attract a good woman for my last time.” Leon says to himself out loud as he gets out of the shower. He looks at himself in the mirror, he doesn’t always like what he sees. He thinks he looks too much like his father. Deep blue eyes, shaggy golden blonde hair. Wispy facial hair on his chin, he knows he’s extremely attractive but the resemblance to his father makes him dismissive of it. He brushes his teeth and dries off his slightly long hair. 

Not a very organized man, it took Leon a while to find what he was looking for. A black button up dress shirt and some slacks to go along with it. 

“Perfect excuse to wear those dress shoes I didn’t need.” Leon said as he grimaced, as he has a habit of buying material things just to have them. He dressed in the outfit keeping the top buttons on his shirt open. Since it was the beginning of winter in sussex he got into his trenchcoat and walked down to the pub

\--

The pub was warm, with brown lighting and candles everywhere to Leon it felt like a second home. Now he had a reputation with the locals, but luckily for him there were always tourists coming to his hometown. The bartender greeted him with a smile, he nodded back to him. He went to sit down at the bar.

“What’ll be Leo?” The bartender, Chris asked him. If you had to ask Leon had to describe him the first words that would come to mind would be, tall;built. He towered over almost everybody, but truly, he was a chill guy.

“The usual, but uh- Add 2 shots to it.” As soon as Leon said that a woman looked his way, she turned away after a second but she caught his attention. After she turned away he took a second to study her features. Her face had soft curves, her skin was a reddish-brown and her hair was cut into a little bit below chin length bob. The bob in question was deep purple color and had slightly choppy blunt bangs. 

Once he got his drink he noticed something was off about her, she had a drink in hand but she seemed...distant. Like nobody else was there, in her own head. Simply put, sad. He slid over to the bar seat next to her, she looked over his way again. 

“Uh, hey, hello. What’s your name?” Her mouth came into a little smile and she scoffed.  
She took a little swig of her drink then began to speak.

“Lola, your’s is Leo, right?” Leon saw something in her eyes. He didn’t know what it was, but it felt important to him somehow. 

“No, Leon. But my friends call me Leo. Maybe we can become friends, eh?” He smirked and she let out a light chuckle

“I don’t know, let’s see.” He laughed along with her. 

“I’ll buy you a drink then let’s see how you feel.” She waved her hand in dimassial but Leon knew that women didn’t mind it. “So what do you want Miss. Lola?” Her smile grew a bit bigger. 

“Just a raspberry martini, extra dry please.” She got a more expensive drink before because he was paying for it. He liked the way she was rolling.

“You heard the lady, Chris! Raspberry martini, extra dry!” Chris chuckled and got to work on her drink. “So, are you from around here?” Leon asked after he had a swig of his champagne, looked back at her. Her worn expression was still there but faint. 

“Yes actually, but I’m from east sussex and I’m really a homebody so....” She trailed off hoping He got the point. 

\--

After around two hours Leon had found he knew a good amount about Lola. She had a best friend who texted her a lot. What? He did not know. She was quite a smooth talker and had a lot of interesting topics to talk about, but never herself. Whenever he did try to ask she slowly shifted the conversation to something else. This time it was abrupt, 

“So, Leon? Are we going to fuck or you just that interested in me?” This made Leon flinch and flush. 

“W-well I did come to find someone to sleep with. But I do find you to be interesting.” She grimaced. 

“Cut the bullshit, are we going to go to the motel down the street or not?” He gulped, she was more aggressive than he realized. 

“Uh, okay. Let’s go.” Her expression looked blank for a second then she slid out the seat, picked up his jacket then waited for Lola to meet him at the door. He knew he couldn’t get attached, this was just a one night stand nothing more. But he felt like there was something special about her.

Once Lola was standing at the door with him he took a moment to fully take in what she was wearing. Some cream colors bell-bottomed slacks with a tight fighting slightly cropped t-shirt. By the looks of it, the shirt was vintage. Her lips were lightly glossed and under the warm light of the pub it made her look ethereal. 

“After you M’lady.” Leon said as he held the door open for her, she said a light thank you as he ducked to get under his arm. He felt his face warm as he didn’t even realize she was that tall, only about 2 inches shorter than him. 

“I didn’t know you were such a gentleman, Leo.” Lola said with a teasing sound in her voice, smirk growing by the second as she eyes Leon. 

“Aw, don’t be so surprised. You didn’t notice that when we were talking?” Leon pouted, walking in step with Lola. She let out a giggle as she reached her car.

“Did you drive here? We could drive separately if you don’t wanna leave your car here.” She unlocked the driver's side door.

“Nope, walked. I’ll just have you drive us, if that’s alright.” Leon felt weird, he was never over-polite to his hook-ups.

“It’s no problem, I suppose. Get in.” And so he did, but when she was driving them to the motel his mind was just thinking and thinking. She seemed almost like she didn’t want to sleep with him, even though she was the one who brought it up. What was her reason for this? 

“Leo? We’re here.” She snapped him out of his trance as they parked in front of the kinda sleazy motel. 

“Uh, okay. Let’s get out.” He replied after probably too much time. She nodded and opened her door which led Leon to do the same.

\--

When they got inside another one of Leon’s friends was working the front desk. He gave him that knowing smirk of ‘nice catch’.

“The usual, Leo?” Ken asked, He narrowed his eyes. He seriously didn’t want Lola to know he slept around so much he had ‘the usual’ room. Ken got the hint and booked them in quickly.

-

“So which room is the usual, Leo?” Lola asked with that same grin and teasing tone she always used. Leon didn’t know if it was genuine or not yet. 

“Room 609, it’s down this way.” He pointed farther down the motel doors. She giggled this time.

“Ironic, huh?” Leon felt his heart flutter a bit, most girls he went to the hotel with were either too drunk, or too busy trying to give him a hand-job outside to notice. She walked behind him, since he had the key to the room. He opens the door for her yet again, but doesn’t say anything this time, and puts his arm a bit higher. 

Lola plops down on the creaky bed and sighs. “You got any condoms?” She looks him dead in the eye with such a piercing and hurt look he feels like he harmed her in some way. 

“Yep.” He represses the urge to say ‘always’ like usual as he feels like Lola would just walk out any moment. 

“Good, good.” Lola says quietly. Her mind still seemed to be in a different place as she began to unbutton her pants. Leon’s body stuttered in reaction but he started to take off his shirt. He dropped the garment on the ground and sat to Lola on the bed. Her pants were off exposing long and soft looking legs. Leon decided he wanted to kiss Lola and would get the chance to appreciate them at a different time.

“Lola,” At him calling her name she slightly flinched and turned to look his way. At that moment Leon took Lola’s mouth upon his own. She made a noise of surprise and turned her body his way. She grabbed onto his defined pectorals and deepened the kiss, Leon turned away to kiss the edge of her mouth so he could catch his breath. “You’re a very good kisser, Lola.” She smiled, it seemed a bit more genuine than the smirks he was used to seeing from her. 

“Why thank you Leo, only the best for my favorite playboy.” He chuckled in earnest and caught her lips again. This time only stopping the kiss to speckle kisses along her jawline, feeling her skin jump under his lips. “Ha- You really are a playboy, huh.” He reached her neck and gave more light kisses. They scooted up the bed and Lola was sorta halfway leaning on Leon, her mostly in control. He hands found their way to the small of her back, kinda on ass territory.

“Mm, take off your pants.” She mumbled into his neck before getting up herself and going to the bathroom.

“Uh, Lola?” Lola looked back at him, smiling. 

“Just doing some things, I’ll be back in 2 minutes, tops.” He made a sound of agreement and saw her walk away into the bathroom. He bit the inside of his cheek as he saw her ass. It was plump and was leaking out of her cotton panties. He put two and two together. She most likely wasn’t planning on having sex tonight, and most likely was going to shave. Almost all the girls he slept with were wearing thongs, lingerie and already shaved before leaving for the club. Leon felt special, she changed her plans for little ol’ him. 

Lola came out of the bathroom without her shirt or bra. Leon felt blood rush to his dick as she walked towards him

“Aw, looks like your little guy likes me!” She laughed, truly laughed at her own corny joke and Leon knew he was in trouble. 

“Come here Lola.” His voice was serious but lighter than he wanted to come out because of the flush of affection that was in his chest. She giggled and walked over to Leon and straddled him, placing her ass over Leon’s bulge. He arched into the warmth. 

“So Leon, how many times have you been in a situation like this? In this room, a girl in position to ride you?” Now that Leon thinks about it, he’s mostly in control each time he has a one-night-stand. He likes the change.

“Never. I mean I’ve been in this room before but none of my hookups ever ride me.” Leon said in hicked breaths as Lola began to suck on his neck a moment before, she was definitely going to leave some marks.

“Interesting…” She mumbled against Leon’s shoulder running her hands up and down his torso, causing him to shiver. She sat back up rubbing up against Leon’s aching cock again. He copies her movements sliding his hands on her curvy sides. Her eyes flutter closed and she mutter a soft curse

“You know, I wouldn’t have fucked you, even though you are cute. You piqued my interest, you know?” She said with a smile as Leon groped one of her tittes, the other hand hooked under her thigh 

“Is that so? I’m honored.” He smirked as he began to see her come undone, her mouth slightly agape, eyes getting screwed shut tighter by the second, grinding back into his boxers. All of sudden that stopped, she took Leon’s hand and pinned them to the bed.

“You should be, I’ve been told I’m great at riding, so strap in.” Her lips met Leon’s and he moaned into the kiss. He loved the feeling of being manhandled, he could get quickly addicted to this. “But first, the condom. Where’d you put it Leo?” He was so deep into the passion he had forgotten all about protection. 

“My pants- Ha- Um, it should be in the left pocket.” She nodded and got off him, he stayed in that position reliving the moments that just took place. Next thing he knew his boxers were getting ripped off. “Shit- warn me first!” Lola laughed and apologized, taking off the boxers and throwing them off the side of the bed. He gave his member a pump then rolled the condom on. Leon got used to that feeling years ago but having someone else do it, the feeling was almost entirely different. “Uh- Oh wow.” He moaned as she pumped him again

“Someone is loud. Are you always this loud when you hookup?” He breathed, not really wanting to answer her. She got off of the bed and stepped out of her panties, exposing a strip of hair on her otherwise bare mons. She cut off the main room light only leaving the two lamps on either side on the bed for a light source. As Lola got on top of him again Leon let himself explore her vulva before he would slip inside it. It was wet, not as wet as he was used to but he would slip in easily enough. But god, it was so warm and inviting he felt like he could feel his dick twitch as he slipped in a finger. “Now, now. Don’t spoil your dinner.” Lola lifted up pulling the finger out of her. 

“Then, Lola. How many times have you been in this situation. Riding someone, I mean you have to do it a lot if you get rated on it right?” He was trying ro make some conversation as Lola lined herself up with his rod. 

“Mmhm… I used to do it quite a lot. I may be a bit rusty though, you tell me.” She pushed down at the very end of that word. And- wow- was she warm, it was like her tunnels were carved out for Leon. Every ridge felt perfect, It was the right amount of slick to be comfortable but the friction was just so good.

“Motherfucker- So you weren’t-” Leon takes a deep breath as Lola takes him deeper. “Lying, huh?” She smiled down at him. 

“Oh come on Leon, I haven’t really gotten started yet. Don’t bust a nut yet.” They both laugh.

“I don’t plan on it.” Lola lets out a little giggle and begins to ride him. Somewhere through the slipping and the pinching and accidentally choking Leon for a few seconds, he didn’t really mind it and neither did she but stopped anyway, Leon took his fingers lower down to where Lola’s clit was and began to rub. She stopped her movements and moaned, Leon could’ve sworn in that moment Lola’s face was so red, but in the dim light and the short glance he isn’t completely sure. Anyway she moved a few seconds after and started up his fingers movements again, it was made easier by the slick that had gotten on her clit.

“Ah… Leo- didn’t know you were such a people pleaser…” She went faster adjusting to Leon’s fingers and Leon felt like he couldn’t take it anymore but Lola came first her hips stopped snapping up and down and she rocked while her insides squeezed. God it felt so good, it felt so good Leon felt like he might pass out. He painted the condom he had on white and he knew it would be a messy one. Lola stayed sitting up then she pulled Leon’s dick out of her.

“That was really good, you sure know your way around a vaj.” She giggled then went to the restroom, the girls who didn’t pass out during sex did this, something about cleaning down there. Leon sat up and got to the edge of the bed and threw the condom away. He really needs a shower after that. 

“So what’d you think? Am I rusty or not?” Leon chuckles, he’s definitely in trouble.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leon and Lola's one night stand, they do some talking, some phones calls, and some oral.

After the sex and both of them took sh they cut on the t.v and the fan. They were both currently watching a shitty reality t.v show. Lola had gotten under the covers but she was still completely naked and she only had the duvet to her waist so her tits were all out, it didn’t really bother him but was used to his hook-ups covering themselves up. He had at least put his boxers back on

“Uh, you never did answer my question.” Lola started, turning on her side to see Leon’s face better.

“What question?” Leon turned his head to meet Lola’s eyes.

“Was my riding golden star worthy?” He smiled then sat up, she did the same, the cover falling lower, exposing her stomach. 

“Hmm, I only have one other experience with that but you were better than her, so I’d say so.” Her smirk came on, this one seeming less plastic, or being used as a wall.

“Ohh, is that so? Who rode you before me, a hookup?” Lola asked with genuine curiosity on her mix of round and soft features.

“No actually! It was my ex-girlfriend, you remind me a bit of her.” Lola scrunched up her face a bit.

“Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?” Leon realized how that sounded.

“Uh good thing! Good thing, she’s an amazing lady.” Lola shifted onto her stomach and laid her head on her arms which were propped on a stack of pillows.

“Why is she an ex then?” Lola’s eyes were so beautiful, Leon noted then started to speak.

“A bunch of things really, she was a bit intense already our life out for us. She didn’t trust me that much and I wasn’t really ready for a long distance relationship as she went to college.” Lola nodded and asked another question.

“You got a girlfriend now Leon? Is that why we’re at this motel instead of where you live?” Lola narrowed her eyes, like the prospect of him being unfaithful affected her personally. 

“Nope, I’ve been single for over a year now, my last girlfriend was my ex.” 

“So why are we at a motel then?” She was getting intense, like she was earlier at the pub.

“Well, because… I like to think of my house as a sacred place separating from my life of sleeping around. And besides, the walls are thin.” Lola chuckles, the tension seemingly cured. And what Leon said was true, he likes to separate his sexual activities from where his mom came to visit him, where he slept, ate and invited his best friends. His girlfriend would be whom he would share that space with. He also subconsciously connects women in his home with pain, hence the complicated relationship with his ex. 

“Ah, Leon, forever the gentleman.” Leon wasn’t going to let Lola getting up in his personal business without getting some interesting stuff about Lola.

“You already know. Now Miss. Lola…. I don’t even know what your last name is, tell me about yourself. I seriously know almost nothing about you.” She squinted then got off the bed. 

“Well, You deserve some things about me especially after I rode you into the horizon.” She sat on the and adjusted the fan so it was facing her, “So my last name is Johnson, I’m Lola Johson. Nice to meet you.” She had a smile, this smile it was like drugs. Leon felt his chest get tight again. “What’s your last name, Leo?” 

“Smith.” Leon vaguely thought that Lola Smith sounded really well. She nodded. 

“I’m 20 years old and I uh, play saxophone.” Leon wasn’t impressed so he opted to ask her the question that was on his mind ever since he saw her.

“Cool, I know how to play guitar, we’re also the same age so… anyway I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Lola nodded to let him know she was listening. “You seemed kinda.. distant, almost sad y’know at the bar, I also kept noticing you zoning out.” Lola seemed to freeze for like half a second before chuckling, this time the one that was meant as a wall. 

“Uh- Well you sure are perceptive.” Her smile seemed off, like she was smiling to cover a horrible wound, so people wouldn’t ask if she was okay. “Well it's definitely something, i’ll tell you.. um probably. Just not now, okay?” Leon felt cold, something was differently wrong. 

“I hope I didn’t push. Let’s switch subjects yeah?” Lola nods leaning her head and letting the cold air of the fan wash over her again. 

“So what’s the living situation for you Leon? I know I kinda assumed you had an apartment, but could have a fucking masion, who knows.” Leon laughed, Lola’s hair was getting slightly tousled in the fan. Her bangs were waving in the wind, showing off a pretty deep and new scar. He looked away, she’ll talk about it when she wants to.

“I moved out 17 to the apartment I’m still living in right now.” Lola flicked her eyes over to Leon.

“Kicked out?” One of Lola’s eyebrows were quirked, Leon noticed.

“Actually quite the opposite, My mother begged me to stay.” Lola scoffed laying her back on the bed.

“Father didn’t care, huh?” Leon let out a bitter laugh.  
“He didn’t care from the beginning. Left my mom when he found out she was pregnant. They were teenagers y’know?” Lola opened her eyes and turned to Leon. “So she raised me all on her own until I was 17. She worked miracles.” Lola smiled.

“Your mom’s a trooper, tell her that.” Leon looks up at the ceiling.

“I really should tell her more. Ugh! Lola you got me to talk about myself again!” Lola laughed.

“I guess I sorta do it now without meaning to.” Leon got off to grab a cigarette out of his pants pocket.

“You’re getting a cig, right? Hand me one too.” Leon looked from behind his shoulder.

“I didn’t know you smoked, Lola?” Lola rolled her eyes. 

“Ah yes because we’re childhood friends. We’ve only known each other for a few hours, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about. Now are you sharing one or not.” Leon waved his hand in dismissal getting another cigarette out of his box.

“Here you m’lady, Lady doth need her cancer stick.” Lola laughed as she rolled her eyes

“Like you’re doing the same thing good sir.” Leon lit Lola and then his own cigarette. 

“So, Lola, what's your living looking situation like?” Lola closed her eyes and puffed a cloud of smoke.

“I have my own apartment.” ‘That’s it?’ Leon thought then he remembered that it probably had something to do about why she’s so blue.

“How long?” She took another long drag and then smiled through the smoke.

“4 months, before that I was crashing with a friend for about 3, and before that I was living with my family.” Once the smoke cleared up Leon could see how glassy Lola’s eyes had become, like there were unshed tears. 

“Oh, why did you have to crash with a friend.” Lola coughed, and took a second before getting another hit of her cig.

“I got kicked out of my parent’s house, long story. I’ll tell you, I just need to calm down, I’ve been so wound up lately.” As soon as Lola said that, Leon got an idea.

“I might be able to help you with that.” Lola put her cigarette out on the ashtray.

“Help with what?” Leon also put his cig out on the ashtray. Then leaned over to kiss Lola, It was soft, due to tender lips, but it had a purpose. He pulled away.

“Lay down, don’t think I didn’t notice you naked. I know you have a bangin’ body but I was trying to focus on what you were saying.” He leaned back in for another kiss, lighter, shorter this time. “But it was hard.” Leon guided Lola to the middle of the bed.

“Are you going to fuck me into the bed. I have a feeling you’d break it, Leo.” Lola smirked, from her kiss bruised, the hair spread like a purple halo around her head Leon swiftly decided he liked this view a tiny better than when she was on top. He kissed her neck lightly, only switching to sucking at the end.

“No. I’m going to eat you out, when you orgasm you’ll see stars. I’m pretty sure it’ll ease your nerves at least a little bit. But maybe next time we can do that.” Leon joked. As he goes south Lola’s face turns to taunting confidence to anticipation. Little by little until Leon reaches her heat. He props her legs on his shoulders so he could dig his fingers into delicious caramel thigh. Leon takes a tentative lick in between wet folds. Her juices tasted sweet, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it reminded him of.

“I have a feeling you’re good at this, so could you start munching?” Lola shimmied her vulva towards Leon’s mouth. He laughed causing the feeling to ripple through Lola’s core.

“Haa,” a moan got ripped out of Lola’s mouth, now that he’s thinking about it, Lola didn’t really moan when they were having sex, just heavy breathing. So that sound sent blood going right to Leon’s dick. He positioned his mouth right where he could eat her slick and lick her clit. He first begins by lapping up again, her legs wrap around his head like a vice.

“Are you- mhmm- just- ah ah! good at everything..oohh….” Lola said in between her moans and pants. Leon moves on to the clit doing slow, small strokes of his tongue. “Holy- FUCK! You’re going to be the death of me-” 

He sped up causing her to yell, curses, his name, random words, just to cope with the pleasure she was feeling. Suddenly her hands were flying to Leon’s hair, tugging and yelling something along the lines of I’m close and a cry of Leon's Name. Leon couldn’t be entirely sure with her thighs over his ears. Lola went rigid for a moment and Leon felt her pussy pulsating. He wasn’t sure went to stop since he couldn’t see her face. Now Leon felt her feet digging and kicking in his back. He popped back up. Lola’s face was completely flushed and she had a sheen of sweat on her face. 

“I definitely feel less stressed.. You’re really good. Do you know that? And uh thank you.” Leon sat up and came close to Lola. 

“So how does that rank on your scale of you getting ate out?” Lola looked deep in though for second then answered.   
“You get second place.” Leon laughed appalled.

“Then who gets first?” Lola smiled.

“My best friend.” Leon guessed this was the beginning of Lola opening up to him. 

“So is that a friends with benefits situation?” Lola laughed but there was something behind it, something tense.

“No, no. It was a one time thing, we were both very drunk and we decided to forget it ever happened. It was when I was crashing with her.” Ah a her, Leon thought. “But, before we get into that, let me repay the favor. I can see that you have a boner you know.” Leon had almost forgotten about the dull aching throb in his boxers.

“Well by all means go ahead, I’ll rate you on my scale of blowjobs.” Lola began to pull down Leon’s boxer’s again.

“You play a hard bargain, Leo. But you know I live for those ratings.” Once his dick was out of his boxer her hands began their path across the shaft. Lola flattened her tongue to the head of Leon’s dick, brushing over it. Lola felt his shiver flow through him and end at his dick. She took more of his hot rod into her mouth, making sure to coat it with a good amount of spit so she could slide down easily. She pulled it out of her mouth for a second, took a deep breath then went down again, all the ways to where her nose was in fine pubic hair. She tapped on Leon’s thigh commanding him to look at her.

“Jesus christ- Lola I can’t look- I’ll fucking cum right now.” Lola kept tapping until he did finally look her in the eyes. They were focused but also filled with something else, playfulness? He didn’t really care as such a beautiful woman ate him up like it was her life supply. How many dicks did she suck to get this good? He briefly thought he would ask her later, before she rolled his balls in her hands and he was cumming, hard. Lola swallowed and smiled,

“So?”

\--

“Where are you going, Ola?” Leon was hanging upside down on the bed wearing a heather gray sweatshirt and black basketball shorts. He always keeps clothes in the room in case he wouldn’t leave for a few days, he wouldn’t want to go back to his normal life. Lola had her hair in a small low ponytail and was wearing his dress shirt and a pair of his sweatpants.

“I skipped out on taking my pills for two weeks to have sex and watch shit t.v with you. I’m starting to feel an imbalance.” Lola still hasn’t completely opened up to him, actually she hasn’t opened up at all but he feels like he’s getting close. But now he knows she takes some sort of pill.   
“Pills?” She nodded, opening all the door locks as there were a lot.

“Yeah, ADHD. I got diagnosed like a few months ago. Thanks to my friend.” Leon looked over her features, her skin was glowing and her bust was showing through the thin material of the black shirt. 

“Oh, cool. I’ll just be here like always.” At this point Lola and Leon had been staying at room 609 for 2 weeks. Not talking to anybody else but each other and of course having a bunch of great sex. They haven’t picked up their phones, answered any texts. Everyone basically knows Leon is staying at the motel, but Lola on other hand she went all the way to the other side of Sussex and hasn’t been talking to anyone so people might be getting worried. When she got back into the room she got yet another call from her best friend, Miriam. But unlike her other calls she decided to answer.

“Hello?” 

“Oh my god! Renee is that you? Are you okay?” Miriam sounded strained like she had been crying, the guilt came crashing down immediately. 

“Hey, Yeah, Miri. It’s me Lola, and I’m fine okay don’t worry.” Miriam’s breathing on the other end was shaky, Lola knew that noise; it was her trying her damn best to not break into tears.

“What the hell Renee? Why haven’t picked up your phone in two weeks? Are you truly okay?” Leon must’ve heard Miriam’s cracking voice through the phone because he looked at Lola with confusion. 

“Okay, Miri, I need you to calm down. I don’t want you to have a panic attack-”

“I’ve already had so many! What difference would it make now?! Please just tell me what’s up.” Lola walked into the bathroom away from Leon’s ears, she didn’t want her and Miriam’s words to be out on display. 

“Alright, alright. I’m fine, I’m at a motel in west sussex. I’m so sorry I didn’t pick up the phone, I’m here with someone.” From the lack of words, panting and sniffing Lola knew Miriam was crying, and it was all her fault. “Miri, Miri.” Lola had learned calling Miriam by her nickname calmed her down the fastest. 

“Okay, I'm fine now, just please come home soon, please Lola. Never do this again.” Lola was close to tears too, she never wanted to feel this overwhelming guilt when it came to Miriam ever again. 

“I won’t, I won’t. I promise, I’ll be coming home soon. Give me the day alright.

“Fine. I’ll be at your apartment, see you later. Bye.” Miriam hung up, her voice was cold. Miriam could be unbelievably cold at times. This was one of these times apparently. Lola walked out the bathroom to see Leon sitting, turned to the bathroom door. 

“Renee?” Lola rolled her eyes, it felt like Leon was suspicious of everything she did and what came out of her mouth.

“My middle name, I used to go by it in middle school.” She plopped down on the bed next to him. “I met Miriam in middle school, she’s been my best friend for 8 years.” Lola rolled on her back. “Can you hang me a cig please?” Leon grabbed the last one out of his pack. 

“You owe me a pack for this Lola, why don’t you have your own pack anyway?” Lola sighed, and grabbed the cigarette, lighting it.

“I quit a while back, but due to things happening in the recent past it has been a comfort for me and I started again.” She took a long drag, watching as it dissolved in the air. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be feeding into this behavior, huh?” Leon asked jokingly, but it seems like Lola wasn’t in much of a joking mood. 

“Maybe not…” She felt a tear go down her cheek, “This is all so fucked.” She laughed a laugh with no sense of humour at all. 

“Lola, what’s up with you?” Leon asked for the second time hoping to get a full answer this time.

“There’s nothing interesting about me other than all the shitty things that happened to me.” She took a few drags in silence then put her cig out. “I got kicked out because my ex-boyfriend told my family I like girls.” Leon sat in silence waiting for her to continue, he didn’t want to pursue her. “And he was so mean, so so mean. He hurt me, put his hands on me.” Lola lifted her bangs so the scar right below her hairline was. “He smashed a glass bottle onto my head. I didn’t leave him because I was truly in love with him, but he left me.”

Leon came over to where Lola was laying on the bed and scooped her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet nothings to her. Her tears were still coming, but her face stayed entirely stoic.

“He came to my door, asking if I would take him back. I said yes because I was a love-blind fool, he just wanted a free place to stay. After that my best friend tried to kill herself, I was devastated. What would've made it worse? I caught my ex cheating and when I confronted him about it he beat me. Then self me, again. I had a breakdown, I felt like I needed to be alone for a while and that's where you found me at the pub.” He pulled away to wipe her tears, she laughed. A heartbreaking laugh. “The rest is history y’know.”

\--  
Leon finished putting his phone number into Lola’s phone. He looked up at her, she was back in the outfit they had met each other in. Her hair was slightly more wavy though. 

“Don’t miss me too much, Leo.” She turned back and gave him a quick peck. “Don’t forget to ask me on a date ‘kay?” Her genuine smile was back and wow, was it more beautiful than ever.

“Goodbye dear lady, shall we meet again someday.” She giggled such a kiddie giggle you would think she was a child. Leon’s face flushed.

Leon was in trouble, big fat fucking trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended writing this right after publishing the other chapter, cross my fingers hopefully i don't get burnt out


	3. Baseball Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon hasn't spoke to Lola a week after the motel, when he finally does, hijinks ensue.

Ken: hey man, answer we’re getting kinda worried now  
Stu: yeah are you okay  
Chris: damn was the pussy that good??  
Leon: heys guys sorry for going mia, spend some time with a special lady  
Leon: she could be the one  
Ken: oh we’re sure? In only 2 weeks?  
Chris: she was quite a catch, lucky, i would’ve tried myself y’know?  
Leon: oh stfu

\--

So here Leon was laying on his bed in his home, trying to decide how to ask Lola out on a date. He bought tickets to a baseball game, then realized when he got home she might not even like baseball. He tried to refund them but that turned out to be a whole lot of nothing so this is where we are now. Leon even cleaned his house for the woman, and he hardly does that, the slob. 

Leon: Hey Lola! I got two tickets for a baseball game tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go see it together!

The two haven’t spoken to each other ever since the motel stay, and it feels awkward. Leon supposes the myth about after you have sex with a person nothing is awkard anymore is false, and he and Lola had a lot of sex. Leon got up to go cook dinner when he got a quick reply from Lola.

Lola: hi leon! Is this a date? Or did nobody want to watch baseball with u?

Leon: A date! You were my first choice btw

Lola: can i call u? I’m better at making plans speaking

Leon: Ofc! 

Incoming Call: ola <3

Leon answers the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Ah hey! So, little fun fact baseball is my favorite sport. I used to play- but anyway. I can pick you up if you’d like?

“That’d be great actually! I don’t have a car yet and I can just send you my address later. The game starts at 4:30… so could you pick me up at 4:00?”

“That won’t be a problem, I’d have to leave east sussex by 3:45… yep! That’ll all work out fine.” Leon noticed that Lola seemed more animated, happy. It could just be just be she was overcompensating for them not being face to face or maybe things changed in her life he wasn’t aware of.

“Good, good. How’ve you been, Lola?” It’s been a while since we talked, eh?” It had been a week, but it felt like a lot to Leon since he spent so much time around her. All hours of the day and night, he missed her more than he thought. He loved her voice, it was smooth like honey and just deep enough to be unique. And her laugh, god, her laugh was like if the heavens themselves had blessed Leon’s ears. 

“It has, hasn’t it! I’ve been good. I got my mental balance correct again, so I’m already feeling a lot better. I’ve been thinking of you.” That brought a heat to Leon’s face.

“Oh really? What things?” Leon was interested to know what Lola thought of him. 

“I was thinking about how blonder your hair was mostly.” Leon could feel this blush through his phone. “ And comparing your cock to other men I’d have sex with.” Leon felt his face get even warmer. 

“And how do I compare?” Lola shifts on her side then responds.

“You’re far from this biggest, but far from the smallest. You have my favorite kind of cock.” And Leon remembered how much he loved her dirty mouth.

“Ah, I don’t really know how to respond to that, so thank you?” She laughs.

“Also is it your mom or dad who has the blonde hair, seriously that shit is bright.” Leon smiled and went to turn on his rice cooker. 

“My mom, well I don’t know. My dad could have blonde hair, but I at least know my mom’s is blonde.” Lola ‘ohh’s over the phone and Leon decides it’s his turn to ask some questions. “Well since I’ve recently cleaned my house I was thinking you could come over, maybe watch a movie. I’ll make dinner, I’ve been told I make a mean curry and rice.” 

“Oh, I’ll see if I can fit that in schedule, just kidding. But no, I’ll come over after. Wait does this mean I’m not just some random hookup anymore. “ Leon frowned

“I thought that was obvious? You think I would spend a whole 2 weeks without talking to anyone with a random hookup?” Leon pulled out the rice from his upper cabinet.

“I don’t know, maybe you would?” It hurt Leon that she was completely serious about that. 

“Well, just so you know I wouldn’t. I’m inviting you to my house! Don’t back hand me like that Ola.” Her laugh comes back, seeming a little forced. 

“Okay, okay I believe you.” Leon could’ve sworn he heard the eye roll. “Well I have some laundry to do. Send me that address alright! See you tomorrow Leo!” She ended the call and Leon switched over to spotify to put on his cooking playlist. He was excited to go on a date with Lola as he really, really liked her 

\-- 

Lola: I’m here!

Leon unlocks his door and then when he gets outside he re-locks it. 

“What a pain…” He mumbles under his breath. Leon is wearing a blue shirt with the logo of the Sussex baseball team, some faded boyfriend jeans and a navy blue bomber jacket. He jogs down the stairs to where Lola’s car is parked, he put his hair in the best of a ponytail he could manage, his hair wasn’t that long. He opens the door quickly to try to get out of the cold and fog of a west sussex day. But mostly he just couldn’t wait to see Lola’s face again. 

“Hello dear Leo.” She turned his way, her lipstick was black along with her eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her hair was done into a intercait braid and she has her baby hairs done. Leon was speechless for a second, then got himself together.

“Hey Ola! Wow, I didn’t know you were so good at makeup.” She started to drive to the baseball stadium. 

“Oh this? Yeah me and Miriam practiced a lot on each other when we were kids, same with the hair.” Lola said motioning to her braid. Leon nodded and leaned back into the car seat. Weirdly enough, Leon noticed that Lola didn’t quite smell like herself after some subtle inspection he noticed she was wearing an oversized jacket.

“Who’s jacket?” Leon asked motioning to the garment she had on. 

“Oh, this? It’s my exe’s jacket, he left it at my apartment when he left. It’s cold y’know! And I wanted to look cute but still be warm.” Leon could tell Lola was trying to defend herself, when she really had no need to.

“No, it’s fine I get it, just was curious. Anyway, are we getting any snacks there? Or do you want to wait until I make dinner?” Lola leaned closer into the windshield trying to figure out how to best navigate the traffic they were in. 

“Um, I’ll be just fine with a large pretzel and a soda, I’ll pay for it of course.” Leon shook his head.

“ Nonsense dear lady! I’m the one taking you on a date, I’ll pay for your snacks and all.” Leon caught a slight glance of Lola trying to hold in her laugh.

“If you insist Leo, I see you’re still keeping up the gentleman persona.” Leon snapped his head back to her.

“It’s no persona! I’m a true gentleman, I was raised by only my mother for christ’s sake!” At this Lola burst out laughing unable to get her giggling out of control.

“Oh sir, hahahha- you mustn't get so defensive! HAHAH-” Leon was afraid that Lola would crash the car at this rate.

“Uh- Lola calm down, eyes on the road tiger.” This only made the driver laugh harder and Leon clinged onto his seat belt for dear life.

“Sheesh- You really crack me up Leo, and don’t worry about my driving. I’m always nervous about crashing so I practice all the time. So don’t strangle your seatbelt please?” Leon slowly let go of the rough strip of fabric he was holding onto.

“So… is driving like your obsession or something?” Leon realized that his social skills absolutely plummeted whenever he was with Lola. She chuckled.

“You could say that.” Her face seemed a bit taut after Leon’s remark and he felt bad but they were soon coming up to the stadium. 

“Take a left here.” She pulled into the stadium parking lot. Then parked

\-- 

It turns out Lola was an extremely avid fan of baseball, she would yell when the Sussex team scored points, boo when the other team did. When the Sussex team won she whoo’d louder than the anyone in the stadium it felt like. 

“You’re driving us back to your apartment. Driving is a tiring job my friend.” Leon noticed Lola’s eye makeup was smudged from crying when it seemed like the opposing team was going to take the victory. He was so amazed by her devotion for the game. “Leo! Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes! Sorry I was just thinking about something, sorry.” ‘You, I was thinking about you’ 

“Wait- You do know how to drive right?” Lola had a weary smile on her face, it was a mix between nervousness and her being humoured.

“I know how to drive Ola, I just don’t have my own car.” Lola narrowed her eyes at Leon.

“Ya sure?” Leon slightly shoved Lola.

“Yes Ola! I’m very sure on my 2 years of practice that I know how to drive.” Lola giggled hopping into the passenger's seat.

“Lola?” Lola has her feet up on the dashboard and has the seat leaned all the way back, it is her car after all. She looks over at Leon. “Thank you. I mean for going out with me.” She smiles at Leon.

“No, thank you! I wanted to see you again of course, but I couldn’t pass out on watching baseball.” Leon rolls his eyes.

“Forever the milker I see.” Lola responds with ‘You betcha!’ and then settles into her seat and looks out the window

\--

Leon unlocked the door to his apartment and led Lola in. 

“This is my humble abode, hope you enjoy your stay.” Lola walks in, taking in the sights. 

“Nice crib you got here, now if you do excuse me I’m going to wash off my make and you can get started on the food, correct?” 

“Of course M'lady” Leon even topped it off with a bow, she swat at him a little then went to go find Leon’s washroom. And Leon started on dinner. He wanted to make this curry with extra love, so he took the extra time to find rich replacements instead of the basic grocery store he always gets. By the time Lola came out of the bathroom, the curry was already simmering and Leon was trying to set up his rice cooker.

“How’s the food coming along, good sir?” She sat down at his dining table playing with her fingers. She took her hair out of her braid and the waviness of it she wet it too. 

“The food is coming along great! It should be finished in about 15 minutes, depending if I can get this boot-leg ass rice cooker to actually work.” He whacked the rice cooker one more time for measure.

“Ah you got it to work, good job miracle worker.” Leon laughed but didn’t turn back to see her, he put the rice in the rice compartment and got some cold water and put it in the water compartment. “Why cold water?”

“It makes for more tender and fluffier rice, I thought you would prefer that.” Lola giggles, she’s been doing a lot more later and it still makes Leon’s chest tighten up like it's the first time all over again.

“Ah Leo, how’d you know I like tender rice?” 

“Just a guess I suppose.” She hums. Her phone goes off. “You sure are a popular lady, Ola.” She lets out a sound that's a mix of a scoff and a laugh. 

“Nah, It’s just that Miri checks up on me every hour.” I go to sit next to her. 

“She really cares about you… it’s rare you get someone like that. Hold onto her.” Lola looks down at her phone again.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving her.” 

\--

After the rice and curry, which really was good. Good job, Leon! They watched a scary movie together, Lola was laughing throughout the whole thing. Even though Leon had watched that movie twice before he still jumped, which made Lola laugh even more until they were both laughing. When the credits started rolling Lola went in for a kiss.

“You said you would fuck me into the sheets next time, this is next time right?” Lola felt like she was everywhere, touching, breathing. Being a good neighbor would have to be thrown out the window.

“I guess it is next time.” Leon bit into her neck, she let out a yelp and then moaned when his tongue traveled over the indented skin. “Come on,” He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. The bed frame was kinda low, so she dropped down with a plop.

“Jeez, gentle Leo” He mumbled an apology then got to stripping, Lola took that as her cue to do the same. Once Lola got out of her clothes Leon saw she was wearing a matching set of lacey underwear.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Leon laughed as he got on top of her, beginning to grind.

“Not planned, I just really hope this happened and planned accordingly. Now strip me tiger.” She purred into his ear, god this woman would make him go wild. He only took off her panties, Leon liked to image of Lola’s swollen bust spilling out of the cups of the bra as he fucked her into tomorrow. “Condom..” Lola moaned as Leon’s tip teased her opening. Leon begrudgingly moved from his position above her. He put on the condom.

“I have a habit of being too rough in these situations, so y’know, let me know if you don’t like something.” Lola giggled and scooted farther under him.

“You act like I’m made out of glass good sir, I’ll be fine. “ Leon pushed in, looking at the point where they were meeting, after not having sex with her for a week it felt all new again. 

“Christ- “ He completely pushed into the hilt. Lola seemed to be enjoying herself, eyes closed, light smile. It reminded Leon of a content cat. Leon started up a rhythm until he sat up on his knees and threw Lola’s legs over his shoulders. “You’re so fucking warm and tight baby.” He growled as she arched her back. 

“Leo, I’m trying to not be able to walk for a couple of hours. Or did I give you too much credit?” That set Leon off, he started to pound into her like there was no tomorrow, no warning. 

“FUCK- Y-yes, just like that baby, oohh- you’re doing so good.” Leon was leaning forward, pushing Lola’s legs towards her face, now letting gravity do most of the work. The smack of skin was deafening that Leon could hardly hear Lola’s cries. “H-harder, please harder!” Leon gets back on his knees again and pulls out, then pushes back into Lola. Hard. 

“Aah, yes, you feel so good baby. Keep moaning for me okay?” Lola almost goes entirely limp, her mouth is wide open and her eyes are squeezed shut. Her words become incoherent moans and babbles, then Leon’s coming. The tightening walls of her core was becoming too much for him to bear. He notices Lola’s is shaking under him when he’s finished with his orgasm. “Did you come?” Lola opened one eye and nodded, her chest was heaving, her face was completely flushed and Leon swore she was going to go blind if she kept screwing her eyes shut like that.

“That was good, I’m ready to go again when you are.” She unhooked her bra and threw it into some random corner of the room, her smile was taunting.

\--

After 4 rounds of pounding into Lola, Leon was wiped. Hee was pretty sure Lola could go again, but he wasn’t about to test that theory. He felt a wash of cold flood over him. Were they just hook-up buddies, maybe she wasn’t looking for anything serious after her last break-up. He decided to ask anyway.

“Ola, what are we?” This made her perk up, still entirely naked, her boobs jiggled with the gravity. She quirked up one of her eyebrows like she tends to do. “You wanna be my girlfriend?” She laughed, it felt light, a little strained from all the screaming she was doing earlier but genuine. 

“Yeah.. I thought that was obvious. I went out a date with you, I wouldn’t have done that If a wanted to fuck.” She flopped back down on her back, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Well, that does make sense. So, want to go on a date next week too?” Lola rolled on her stomach and nuzzled into Leon’s side.

“Yeah, can we discuss that after I sleep? That baseball game was tiring and y’know your dick is too.” Leon chuckled and wrapped his hand around Lola, his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grgrgr, it was a little hard for me to write this chapter. But that's okay because i got it out, and it's shorter than the other chapters so I apologize. The next chapter might out later since, it's a bit of a slow one.


	4. Mothers

After the baseball game he and Lola did have many more dates. Also always on the west side of Sussex. Actually it was beginning to get a bit weird, everytime Leon brought up the prospect of going on Lola’s side of town she shot it down immediately. Leon didn’t press, but he was starting to get curious. Why didn’t she want Leon to see where she lived?

\--

Lola was riding Leon, and god, the first time she was rusty. Everytime they did it she got better and better. Leon was about to come, and he couldn’t come. It had only started, he needed something to focus on, something to do. He hands roamed the brown skinned woman’s body but that only seemed to edge her on more. He was seriously considering asking her to slow down, but he didn’t want to. It was just too overwhelming. He thought of something, only halfway thought it through in his pleasure hazed mind but did it anyway. His hands found the curve of Lola’s as and dipped into the crack, taking a finger and dipped in a digit.

“Oh-” Lola stopped moving and sinked on the digit.

“Oh shit- sorry-.” Leon pulled out his finger putting both of his hands on Lola’s ass again. Deep down in his mind he was glad Lola stopped for a second, the simulation was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Why’d you take it out?” Lola leaned over so she could see Leon’s face closer, She did from time to time. Just to admire his beauty.

“Well you stopped moving- and that sound you made didn’t strike me as a happy one.” Lola smiled then back into position.

“It just surprised me, that’s all.” She guided Leon’s hand back to her cheeks, letting him decide if he wanted to do that again or not. “I’ll tell you when I don’t like something, but trust me. I’ve done a lot of stuff, and liked almost all of it.” She began to ride, slowly picking up her pace. Leon sunk his finger into that tight, warm space again. 

“Also!” Lola stopped again, nodding to let the blonde man know she was listening. “Could you go slower, it felt so good my head started to hurt.” Lola laughed and began again, slowly. Leon kept saying things that cracked her up, which in turn made Leon laugh. They both came with big idiot grins on their faces.

\--

Leon had just got out of the shower and Lola was laying on his bed, in one of his t-shirts and doing something on his phone. 

“You staying over tonight?” Leon askes and he lays his head on Lola’s chest. He feels her laugh more so then hears it.   
“If me wearing your clothes isn’t something to go by, then yes. I’m going to stay over tonight.” Lola kisses the top of his head, at this point Leon and Lola have been dating for about a month and a half at this point. But truly? It felt like longer, like they’ve known each other their whole life. 

“I was hoping so, I have a new waffle recipe I want to try out so I need a worthy guinea pig.” This time Lola’s laugh was loud, It was one of the many things Leon appreciated about Lola. She loved to laugh.

“Cold, Leo. But since I like you, I guess I’ll eat your probably shitty waffles.” Leon did a half hearted kick at wherever his foot connected with Lola. 

“Now, Ola. Let’s not lie to ourselves, you almost burned my house down while making eggs.” Lola did an over exaggerated gasp and looked down at Leon. 

“I did not! It just got smokey! And it was eggs and bacon.” 

“The eggs and bacon tasted like shit though.” Lola flicked her hand at him, while laughing uncontrollably. That sound had become a part of Leon’s daily routine, and when it wasn’t it always felt a bit empty. “But, Lola. I have a question.” Lola whipped the tears from her eyes and made eye contact with Leon again. 

“Mhmm?” Lola’s smile was still in full affect.

“What’s up with you not wanting to have any dates where you live, East Sussex I mean.” Her smile dropped.

“Turn over blondie, I want to be held now.” Her head was on his chest but she was looking away from him. “The east is the smallest part of Sussex, y’know?”

“Yeah?” Lola sighed. 

“Really small, everyone knows everyone. So everyone knows everyone’s business.” Leon wasn’t getting it.

“What does that have to do with us going on dates over there?” Lola squeezed Leon a little closer. 

“The thing is, I’m known over there as a dyke and the high-school whore. So anyone I dated was given the title of liking sloppy seconds. Being treated like shit, like I am. I just don’t want that for you that’s all.” Lola sighed again deeper, this time. “And I don’t want my parents to know I’m dating anyone yet. I just know they’d freak.” Leon ruffled her hair.

“Oh, makes sense. I mean I don’t really care about being treated like shit by people where I don’t live but it’s up to you about your parents.” Lola hummed.  
“Tired Love-Bug?” Lola sat up.

“No, actually. Wanna watch a movie?” Leon smiled.

“It can’t be a horror one, you’d wake the neighbors with your hyena laugh.” Lola pouted 

“Nevermind then, the other ones are no fun. Unless you’re willing to watch a cartoon?” Leon felt like his heartbeat sped up. 

“A woman after my own heart, what were you thinking?”

\--

Leon was almost finished making those strawberry waffles when Lola walked out of his room.

“Morning Blondie.” She yawned loudly after that. Karma, Leon thought.

“Good Morning, Lola. Breakfast is almost ready, you can watch t.v or something.” Lola hummed and sat at his dining room table. Her eyes were halfway closed from still being sleepy and her hair looked a complete mess. Beautiful was the only thing that Leon thought of when he saw the sight. 

-

Leon and Lola were eating their breakfast while talking animatedly and then something itched at Leon’s brain, something that he had been thinking of since last night.

“Uh, say, Lola? Wanna meet my mother?” Lola froze mid-bite. She finished her bite and responded.

“Where did this come from?” Leon put down his glass of orange juice and tried to look as care-free as possible but when truly he was feeling like a mess inside.

“Well you know, we were talking about how you didn’t want your parents to know we were together, well then I was thinking I did. I want you to meet my Mom, and besides she’s been nagging me about it ever since I said I’d been seeing someone.” Lola looked like she was deep in though. She didn’t want to disappoint, since that was all she seemed to do. Especially to a woman she respected so much. It wasn’t a good idea, and she knew that but she wanted to meet her so badly.

“Eh, I’ll think about it. I’m going to be busy with work soon so I’ll see what I can do.” Leon nodded, he was disappointed since he really did want his mother to meet another woman he really cared about. 

“Ah, come on. We can go right now. She only lives down the street.” Lola looked like she had seen a ghost.

“What? No, no. I’d rather look more put together before I see her. She’ll know immediately that we fucked last night.” Leon cocked his head to the side.

“How would she know that?” Lola smirked, not going to lie, Leon found it kind of scary.

“Women’s intuition.” Leon was confused but he went along with it.

\--

Leon and Lola were having brunch at Leon’s place of work. The cafe.

“So Lola, my mother has been asking about you again. She’s starting to think you’re not real. Now you know I hate to be doubted, so can you please come over?” Lola rolled her eyes and drank a sip of her tea. 

“I’m still busy with work Leon, and I’ve been feeling sort of sick lately.” She’s been trying to hold out until Leon absolutely forces her to come. Leon groans and slumps onto the table.

-

Lola is sitting with her back flush to Leon’s back in the bathtub, She looks up into his eyes. They’re so beautiful, and he’s looking right back at her. He smiles, she knows that smile. He’s going to ask about his mom again. She closes her eyes and let’s him speak.

“Ma straight up thinks I’m lying now, I’m trying to convince her you’re real but she isn’t buying it. Could you please come this weekend? It’s her birthday and I’ll think it’ll be a good present. Lola feels her stomach tighten, she doesn’t know if it’s good or bad.

“Fine, Leon. God, you just don’t take no for an answer do you?” She chuckled at the end of her sentence, she wasn’t truly annoyed with him. 

-

“Hello? Mom! It’s me Leon.” “Mhm..” “I have a surprise for you! Make sure to make extra on sunday. Alright. Love you too, bye.” Leon was sitting on the couch with Lola hovering over him.

“Do I have to get her a present?” Leon looked above him where his lover was. 

“Her first impression of you would be better if you do so.” Lola groaned and went to go sit where the blonde man was.

“I don’t even know what she likes! I haven’t met her, ugh…” Lola was stressed, like really stressed. Meeting your partner’s parent is one thing, but you not liking yourself that much and highly respecting them is a whole ‘nother thing. 

“She likes little trinkets, mostly on ear-rings. She has a lot of weird ear-rings, she’s always wearing them too. Another thing she’s into is witchcraft, I don’t know much about it but you might so there’s an option. Oh! Yeah she has a thing for rainbows too.” Lola’s stressed expression turned to one of delight.

“L-leon-” She could hardly get out his name without bursting into laughter.

“What! What’s so funny?” Lola laughed until her sides hurt, finally stopped until they got sore and she was out of breath.

“Leon, I’m sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but I’m afraid your mom is a lesbian. A man leaving you when you’re pregnant does that to you.” Leon grimaced.

“Is it the rainbows? I mean a bunch of people love rainbows, not just gay people. If she was she would’ve told me don’t you think?” Lola let out a little giggle. 

“Lesbian culture is in weird ear-rings. The witchcraft kinda confirmed it for me but the rainbow was overkill. And I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure I’m right wanna bet?” Leon knew where she was going with this.

“Sure, let’s. What are we betting?” Lola leaned back into the couch, staring into the ceiling fan. 

“Sexual favors.” Leon felt his dick twitch at the words. 

“No problem with me. Let’s see, when we get back I’ll tie your hands behind your back and blindfold you. I’m going to fuck you. If you ask me to do anything different you won’t get to come.” Lola’s felt a shiver go down her spine, she almost wanted to lose. Almost. “You?”

“You won’t get to fuck me, and you have to anything I tell you. Massage my feet, you do it. Finger me in my ass, you do it. Eat me out until I’m screaming bloody mary… You get the idea right?” Leon nodded and cut on the t.v, trying to forget his growing boner.

\--

Lola was cold, cold everywhere. Not just because it was winter, that could be a part of the deal. But more so she was extremely nervous. Leon was driving her car to his mother’s apartment, she was wearing a winter coat and the heater was on, but the chill stayed. She held onto the box of homemade ear-rings she made and the rainbow crystals that were along with it. She wanted to turn back, get something simple. Not have to expose her vulnerability to a woman she doesn’t even know.  
“Ola, you good?” Leon’s eyes flicked over to her rigid frame.

“Leon, do you think she’ll like me?” Leon smiled.

“Yeah, you remind me of her a bit. She also loves to laugh.” Lola felt the tension fizzle out of her a bit. As long as there was something familiar there, she convinced herself she would be fine. 

-

“I’m going to call her to let her know we’re here alright?” Lola nodded and was messing with the ribbon on the present she was going to give Leon’s mom. She just couldn’t stop messing, her hands had to be doing something. “Hey mom! I’m here in the parking lot. Just use my key? Alright, see you soon. Love you!” Lola didn’t really process the conversation as she was checking what she was wearing. Was it acceptable, she wanted to look put together but also like herself. She didn’t want to deceive the poor woman. She wore a knee length black fitted jean skirt and a tucked in cream sweater, she didn’t wear any makeup other than some lip-gloss and mascara. She had on brown uggs and her hair was in it’s usual style with some extra curls for volume. Leon could’ve sworn she was the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment.

“Ola, let’s get going yeah?” Lola jumped and opened her door. The apartment complex was nice, it definitely looked more expensive than the one Leon lived at. Lola just followed Leon and held her gift. She felt like a kid again, what was she so afraid of? It was just another person. Not just another person, her boyfriend’s mother. She was going to throw up if she kept thinking about it. So she didn’t. just focused on her feet and followed Leon.

“You have a key to her apartment?” Lola asked as Leon looked for the key on his keychain. 

“Yeah, it hasn’t been all that long since I’ve moved out. Just 3 years, it’s weird to think about. But anyways, she lets me have it for emergencies, and just so I can come in whenever I want, she likes surprises like that.” Lola hummed and clutched on the box, Leon unlocked the door and boom, they were in. Her apartment was beautiful, she obviously took time planning how she was going to decorate it. Photos of a young Leon all over the place and, some of her, Lola was guessing since a blonde woman was posing with Leon in some of the pictures. Most surprisingly was a lot of ones starring a calico cat. 

“Mom! We’re here!” Leon yelled into the house and locking the door behind him, Lola decided to lay to present on the kitchen bar/island thing. A short came out from the hallway, and Leon wasn’t lying when he said he got his blondness from her. Her hair was long and came down to her waist, She was wearing a flowy pink dress with multicolored flowers and a white slitted belt. Definitely a lesbian Lola thought vaugley. She couldn’t be taller than 5’3. Her eyes widened comically, and she walked over to Lola.

“Oh my lord! Are you Leon’s girlfriend? Please excuse me if you aren’t.” Lola smiled nervously and nodded.

“That is me, My name is Lola Johnson. Nice to meet you Ms…?” The woman laughed and spoke. 

“It’s Bailey! Oh wow, your name goes so well with Leon’s” She looked over to Leon. “You should’ve told me dumbass.” Lola jumped, her demeanor changed when she spoke to Leon, her eyes narrowed and they seemed like they got darker.

“Sorry, ma! I wanted to surprise you and Lola over here was hesitant in the first place.” Now it was the purple haired woman’s turn to glare at Leon. Bailey focused her point of view back to Lola.

“Woah, you’re tall. You and Leon are like the same height aren’t you?” Lola giggled and at the awed smile Bailey was giving.

“Now ma, I know your height perception is warped from down there but I’m in fact taller than Lola, by two inches in fact.” And Leon grinned that was his biggest accomplishment. That Idiot, Lola thought she liked him way too much.

“Shut the fuck up asshat.” Bailey was back with that tone again and walked over to her kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner Ma?” Leon motioned for Lola to come sit with him at the island bar.

“Chicken Alfredo and Cherry Pie! If I fucking knew we were going to have company over I would’ve asked if she had any suggestions.” Lola soon realized, that was their dynamic. Bailey and Leon made fun of each other as a show of affection and Lola had never felt more lonely in her life. 

-

“So, Ms. Lola. Tell me about yourself, how did you and my son meet. How long have you been dating, where do you work.” Leon gave her a look” Hey! I’m curious, since you’re the one who made my son change his heart on not wanting a girlfriend.” Lola and Bailey were sipping some freshly brewed tea while Leon opted just for some cold water.

“Well I’m not the best storyteller but I’ll do my best. Uh me and Leon met at the pub around here. He saw I was kinda down so he decided to try to cheer me up.” Bailey nodded. She looked over at her son. 

“Mom you already know the deal you don’t have to make me say it out loud” She rolled her eyes and let Lola continue to speak.

“About how long, almost 2 months at this point.” Bailey smiled.

“Jeez Leon you sound as if you've known the girl for ages, but no bother. Go on dear.” Lola shifted in her seat.

“I work at a design firm, It was the only interesting place I could work without going to college. I like it enough, even if I’m only a intern.” Bailey nodded knowingly.

“Speaking of college, how’s it going for you Leon?” Leon jumped and his face got pink, Bailey raised her eyebrows. “What? Out with it asshat.” Lola giggled into her hand.

“Actually, I’m taking a skip year.” Bailey about fell out of her chair. “But not because I was failing or anything! I just uh, was busy and had things I wanted to do. I don’t plan on dropping out soon.” Bailey sighed.

“You shoulda told me Leon, you I wouldn’t have been upset. You know how much schooling means to me for the love of god please tell me if you drop out.” Leon sighes, he looked...disappointed?

“I won’t drop out Ma, I love school. You know that.” Lola felt like she was intruding on a family matter and Leon must’ve sensed she was getting antsy and changed the subject. “Where’s KitKat?” Bailey’s face brightened.

“I’ll be right back! I have something really cool to show you!” She walked back into the hallway where Lola supposed her room was. When she came back she was carrying a basket filled with a fluffy mass. “KitKat had kittens!” Omega lesbian, Lola kept repeating in her head. The kittens were a mix of colors but mostly grey, black, or a mix of those two plus white.

“Woah! Who got her pregnant? “ Bailey grimaced, and leaned back in her chair.

“That bitch Stacy’s cat, I tried my damndest to keep KitKat from him but she needs her outside time, so she was probably pregnant when I wasn’t looking.” She got up and started looking for something in her living room cabinet. “You each can get a cat when they’re alright to leave KitKat, I can’t take care of these many anyway.” Lola thought about it for 5 seconds and decided she would let herself have a cat. There was nothing wrong with it and she had enough money to care for it. She was getting pretty lonely with Miriam being busy with school and Leon living all the way on the other side of town. Miriam would probably want one too, She’d ask her right now.

lols: hey miri hows it goin. I got a question for u  
Miri: I’ve been fine! Missed you these past few days, but i’ll manage. What’s the question?  
lols: leons moms cat had kittens, you want one when they grow up  
Miri: thank you for asking! I would love one, i know you’re busy rn, but when you get back home could you call me? Pulling an all-nighter at the library before a big test  
lols: i regret not finishing college with you, i miss you  
Lola deleted the message and just put a simple okay. She laid her head in her hands and groaned. This is fucked, so very fucked.

“Ay, Ola? You okay there?” Leon put a hand on her back and rubbed small soothing circles.

“I’m good, just got a bit of a headache coming on, don’t worry about it.” Leon’s mom came back with a blunt.

“Y’all wanna play cards?”

\--

Lola kept wanting to ask for a hit so many times, but that phase was over. She wasn’t in highschool anymore, and it was Leon’s mother for christ sake. 

“Hey I’ll be back, I think some cold air will help my head.” This time that wasn’t even a full lie, her head began to hurt from all running around in her head she was doing. 

“Don’t be too long! Ma’ll be my ass if I say the littlest thing wrong.” Lola smiled, but she could tell it was strained. Bailey wasn’t playing too close attention as she was zooted but Leon’s cheerful smile fell a bit and his eyes were pleading for something. Lola didn’t know what.

“Yep, come back soon.” Bailey was petting KitKat’s fur as she took another hit of her blunt.

-

As Lola stepped outside, she hated herself. She could forget it for months at a time, but she truly hated herself. She fished out her pack of cigarettes and took one out. Her tears felt warm against her skin. She hated it, she hated crying more than anything. It made her feel powerless, weak. But what could she do if she was already those things.

‘Jump’ Lola’s head said, but she didn’t want to die. She didn’t want her life to be over. Call her selfish but she wanted to see Miriam and Lola. She wanted to eat her favorite food and drive her car and have sex with Leon. She leaned over the railing and stepped back. Still, she didn’t trust herself.

She lit her cigarette and smoked until the cigarette caught on her fingers and she realized she had been standing there for a while. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you guys a extra long chapter after my slight break. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time in the future, Lola meets a person and Leon meets two.

After Bailey’s mind was too cloudy to play cards, Leon decided this would be a good time to cash in on their bets. 

“Hey Ma?” Leon was in the middle of the couch while Lola curled up on him to his left while his mom curled slightly into his side on the right. 

“Yeah?” Bailey was counting the birthmarks on Leon's neck, she was pretty sure she was the only person who knew they were there. She traced over with a finger, when it got over hickies he went ridgid. Her lips curved upward, god she loved her son more than anything. 

“Are you a lesbian?” This surprised her so much the pushed the tip of nail into heavily bruised skin.

“O-ow…” 

“Sorry…! But yeah I am, I thought it was obvious, no?” Lola laughed and lightly punched Leon’s stomach.

“You son’s a dense motherfucker, Bailey.” Leon let out a sound of protest.

“I suppose so… you were the one who brought it to his attention?” Lola looked over at Bailey, both of their smiles were glowing.

“Yeah, I asked what kind of things you liked so I could buy you a present-” Leon cut in.

“She fucking laughed at me Ma! She said I was an idiot!” Lola punched him.

“Don’t lie to your mother! I said no such thing!” Bailey laughed.

“Thank you for telling my idiot son, I kinda just didn’t know how to break it to him.” Leon pouted at being called an idiot.

“It’s no problem, I’m sorry if this is an intrusion but how are we turning on this very special day?” Bailey grinned and faced back to her t.v.

“Thirty-six.”

\--

Lola slipped her shoes off as soon as she stepped foot in Leon’s apartment. He came right behind her, locking the door.

“I won the bet Leo. I can cash in my prize, right?” Leon felt a chill run through him, that tone. She sounded like a predator to her prey.  
“Yeah, I guess you can.” Lola smiles, but there's something under it. Leon doesn’t know what it is but god it turns him on. 

“Okay, you go wash your hands, I’ll be in the bedroom.” 

-

When Leon finds his way in the bedroom Lola is busy trying to undress herself.

“Oh there you are. Undress me please, no extra touches just take it off. If you do, I’ll punish you.” Leon gulpedd, this was going to be so hard. He unzipped Lola’s skirt and let her step out of it. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her black leggings. Making sure only to touch what was necessary to get her closer to nudeness.

“Good job… keep going.” Leon finishes taking the stockings off her legs. “Since I’m not that mean and you did a good job, I’ll just let you eat me out. I’ll even let you finish after me.” Lola sat on the bed and spread her legs.

-

Leon buries his tongue deep and to Lola as she quivers and lets out one last lingering moan. 

“Good job, you can go ahead and jerk off now. I’m going to go home.” Leon frowned.

“I thought you were staying?” Lola sat up and quirked up and eyebrow, as she does. 

“I don’t remember saying anything like that. Did I?” Leon wipes off the excess juices from around his mouth.

“No but, uh you usually stay after stuff like this. And it’s pretty late, you sure you want to drive?” Lola was already starting to get undressed, seemed like she was sure.

“Yeah! I’ll be fine, I practice driving a lot remember? I’ll be a-okay, I’m behind on chores too.” Leon's eyes lingered on her for a second before answering.

“Call me when you get home?” Lola answered affirmative and gave Leon a goodbye peck. She had got a text from her best friend, Miriam, that she was at her house and baked a cake. Lola to see her so bad at that moment.

“This is so fucked” Lola muttered as she started her car

\---

Leon studied Lola, her hair had gotten almost an inch longer since he first met her 5 months ago.He learned that she put chemicals in her hair to make it straight. Her smile had gotten more familiar, her hands seemed to slot in with Leon’s perfectly now. He knew a lot of her weird quirks now, like her brushing her teeth in the shower, or preferring to have a radio on while she slept. Leon found himself saying that he loved those things about her, and that scared him. It scared him a lot. 

“Well, Leo? You ready to go?” Her eyebrow was quirked as she spoke to her boyfriend. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m ready, let's go.” Leon was sliding out of his seat until he heard a loud feminine voice call out to him.

“Leonardo!” A cream haired woman came running up to him. Leon recognized her immediately.

“Luna..!”His ex. She was still as loud as ever it seemed. She stopped right in front of him and Lola. The purple haired woman in question looked at Leon confused. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever huh? Oh who is this?” Luna looked over at Lola who looked lost as ever. 

“This is my girlfriend, Lola. Lola this is Luna, my ex.” The women narrowed their eyes at each other.

“I would say congrats, but that doesn’t seem very fitting, right Leonardo?” Her lips pursed together and she clasped her hands in front of her. Leon felt a cold wave wash over him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Luna?” Lola said with the same bitter tone in her voice. Luna’s lips melted into a forced smile.

“What I mean is, I wouldn’t wish this man on any poor girl.” This seemed to spark something off in Lola. She turned her bar chair all the way around to meet her. Leon knew if Lola stood up she would tower over the cream haired woman. 

“Why not? He’s an amazing person, maybe you were just the problem.” Luna let out an appalled laugh. 

“Then you know nothing about this dipshit. He’ll hurt you, I’ll bet on it” Luna’s eyes flicked over to Leon then rested back on Lola. “I’ll let you suffer in peace, but when he does. Find me on facebook, it’s Luna Camry.” She turned on her heel and left. Leon was in shock from the whole situation but as soon as Luna was out of earshot Lola burst out laughing.

“Leon! What did you do to her, you motherfucker!” Her laughs were getting out of control to the point where it seemed like the whole bar was looking at them. He promptly slapped his hand over his mouth, he felt like he was going to throw up. After her giggles stopped from under his hand he removed it.

“I don’t really feel like talking about my relationship and eventual breakup with Luna Camry, it could be a whole book really.” Lola smiled and gave Leon a kiss.

“Leonardo? Really? Is that your name?” Leon groaned inwardly.

“Yeah… and I prefer if you didn’t call me that. It’s my dad’s name.” Lola’s eyes widened.

“You’re named after your dad? After she left Bailey?” Leon nodded.

“Mom really liked the name, but I didn’t so I just asked to be called Leon.” This time it was Lola’s turn to nod.

“Luna wasn’t as polite and amazing as you made her seem.” Leon chuckled, perhaps she was right. 

\--

Lola was starting up her car so she could drop Leon off at his apartment. She blurted out something that seemed like it was in a different language. 

“I’m sorry, Come again?” Lola looked slightly flushed as she turned to look at Leon.

“Wanna come- Uh, see my town? Meet my parents and such?” Leon could feel his mouth turn into a wide smile. 

“Y-yeah, Yeah!” Lola faced forward and began to pull out of the parking lot. 

“Ok, cool.” Lola replied coolly. 

“You sure?” Leon asked.

“You don’t want to come? I mean it’s fine but I thought you’d want to. 

“I really want to, of course! But I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with it.” Lola’s eyes focused on the road.

“I worked up the courage to ask you, don’t make me change my mind Leo.” Leon grimaced. 

“Just making sure, no need to get upset.” Lola sighed and looked at Leon out the corner of her eye. 

“Uh yeah, I’m sure. Sorry.” Her eyes looked completely honest and Leon took her word for it.

\--

Lola gripped her steering wheel, tight. Her face was full of tension.

“You okay?” Leon asked as he lightly put his hand in her lap, a touch to ground her.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I just, I don’t know actually! It’s funny, but I’ll be fine. It’s just my parents.” Leon moved his hand to her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

“So tell me about your family, you know about my situation. I don’t really know about yours.” Lola’s lips curled upwards. 

“Uh so, my mom, is uh. My mom alright, she’s kinda strange. Fine I guess.” The brown skinned woman sighed. “I have a lot of siblings...Oh! I don’t look like a lot of my family, I have a different dad from the rest of my family. My dad is actually my step-dad, but he’s the only father I’ve ever known. Being a rape baby and all. “ Leon flinched, she said that so easily. Like she’s been saying it her whole life.

“Oh… is there anymore?” Lola’s smile was the same, like she didn’t register what she said as out of the ordinary. 

“My dad is a dick, but he’s fine I guess. Just be yourself, that’s all you can do eh?” Leon responded. Well her parents were going to be dicks either way, after all they did kick her out for finding out about her having relationships with women.

-

The Johnson family house was a nice one.It was a mansion or anything, but it was big. It had to be, because apparently Lola had 5 siblings. It was kept up well. The house and the advents was on private property, with stone tiles leading up to the house. Lola looked and seemed a lot calmer than before.

“You look calmer, what’s going on in there.” Leon finished off by pointing at her head. Lola let out a small giggle as she continued walking up to her childhood home. 

“I just decided there’s no reason to be stressed, so I’m fine now.” Leon studied her, She had on baggy boyfriend style jean and a tucked in red shirt with the name of some random company. She put her hair in a low ponytail and paired with her carefree smile, Leon felt himself starting to love her even more. 

“That’s good to know! I’m glad…” Leon trailed off, looking at what he was wearing. 

“Leo. Stop. I told you, you look fine. I wouldn’t have let you out of your house looking ridiculous anyways. You don’t trust my styling skills?” Her playful smirk was present as her hand found his. He was dressed in a simple haiwaiin t-shirt and slacks, sporting the shoes he wore when he first met her. 

“I do…! I guess, maybe the outfit just doesn’t look good on me.” Lola squeezed his hand.

“Shut up, you are absolutely dumb.” Lola’s breath seemed strained, he could tell she was holding back a laugh. He would give anything to hear that laugh at that moment. It definitely would’ve helped. 

-

Lola knocked on the door, Leon stood behind her playing with his hands. The door opened softly and a woman opened the door. Lola’s mother Leon knew immediately, they looked a lot alike.

“Lola... and your friend. Come in, I have some dinner in there.” 

“Mom.. hey. Is dad there?” Lola looked back at Leon and motioned for him to come in with her. He walked up the stone steps.

“Yeah...yeah. He’s outside doing something, I’ll go get him though. Go ahead and fix your food and we’ll be right there.” Lola responded in the affirmative and went into the kitchen. Her house felt weirdly nostalgic, even though he never went there in his life. The walls were brown wooden plank tile, the furniture was all brown and it smelled fresh. Like laundry detergent and cleaning products. 

“One thing I will say, my mother can cook. Don’t worry about anything tasting like shit- uh crap. I gotta get into the habit of not cursing in here. Very chirstian family, y’know? So don’t say what I just said.” 

“Aah, okay. I won’t, it’s weird hearing you correct yourself. You usually curse like a sailor y’know?” Lola shoved him as she started looking for some plates and silverware.

“Oh shut the- shut up Leon.” Leon turned his angle so he could see her face, it was slightly flushed. Jesus, he was in trouble. 

“Fine fine, oh! You don’t have to make me a plate, I got it.” He tried to take the plate from his girlfriend’s hands but she just jerked about and tsked.

“I got it! And besides I think I know what you’re going to like. Mom wouldn’t let me off the hook if she found out you fixed your own plate.” Leon felt his eyebrows raise, but didn’t question it.

\-   
The back door opened and both Leon and Lola turned their heads back. 

“Oh! Hey dad! We’ll be there in a second, just getting us some lemonade!” Her voice was wavering and Leon could tell her excitement was forced. Her parents either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“Oh no, please, take your time. We won’t be going anywhere.” His voice sounded genuine but there was something under it. Something not quite normal, he had gotten good at telling that. All thanks to Lola. 

-

Lola sat down on a large sectional couch and put both of their plates down. Her parents were to the left of them, focusing on the t.v. An unusual amount, especially since two people just sat next to you. Lola’s father was the first person out of the pair to peel his eyes from the television.

“Lola, we’re glad you found yourself on the right path, but me and your mother aren’t letting you live in the house again.” Lola choked on the bite she was chewing on and coughed. Leon patted on her back and kept asking if she was okay. Leon couldn’t help himself and glared at the man. He had slicked back grey hair and was wearing a red polo shirt and cream golf pants. He glared right back at him. Once Lola had gotten her breathing back in control she responded.

“I’m not trying to move back in, I just wanted you to meet someone important to me. I’m doing fine by myself dad.” Lola’s mom’s eyes were still on the t.v completely ignoring the happenings from across the room. Leon vaguely thought she was fucking weird. 

“I’m glad, I suppose. Just letting you know.” Lola slumped back into the couch and took another bite of her food. Her mother then looked their way, face completely morphed into a mask of calm. 

“So, what’s your name dear?” Her eyes made direct contact with his, and Leon wouldn’t lie, It was intense. Almost scary. 

“Oh- Leon Smith.” Her stare pulled back and she nodded.

“Nice strong name. Where do you work? Are you going to school? How old are you?” The blonde man felt uncomfortable with the barrage of questions but answered honestly anyway.

“Uh, thank you. I’m a barista in West Sussex, I do go to school but I’m taking a year.” He took a pause to see her reaction, there was close to nothing. “I’m 20.” She let out a sigh, what that sigh meant, Leon didn’t know. Her father spoke up.

“Even with her worth decreased from the little incident, I don’t think you’re good enough for my daughter. Now with time maybe, but right now, no.” Leon felt himself fo ridgid, he basically got the anti-blessing. Lola sat up from her slumped position.

“Dad! Nobody asked for any of that! I just wanted you to meet him, I never asked for your opinion of him.” Lola’s hands were fists and her features were scrunched up.

“Unball you fists young lady, I apologize, but that is no way to talk to your father.” Leon processes the thing about her ‘worth’ and felt rage well in his chest. Fuck him. Mrs. Johnson was looking at the t.v like this had nothing to do with her, but put a word in anyways.

“I think he’s nice enough, but you really shouldn’t speak to your father like that Lola.” The woman in question grabbed Leon’ hand and stood them up. 

“I don’t want to waste your time any longer, I just wanted you to meet him, we’ll be leaving.” Leon felt like he was getting whiplash. He hardly got any words in. 

“Well, you don’t need to leave and storm out like that. Stay, it’s no bother.” Lola froze, she loosened the grip on Leon’s hand.

“Y’know what, we will stay. Thank you for the food.” She proceeded to pick up their plates and walk towards another part of the house, Leon followed lazily along. Leon knew he was going to get a headache at this point, he was so confused. Lola walked up to flights of stairs, 3 floors, Leon thought. That was the only thing he thought though as he continued to follow his clearly heated partner. She then opened a door at the end of the hallway exposing seemingly untouched living space.

“Glad they didn’t mess it up.” Lola mumbled as she placed the plates on the desk and sat on the bed with a green spread. “Come on sit, you’re sitting there like a dumbass. I’m sorry for the shit Leon, I really am. So let me fix it, yeah?” Leon sat.

“What the hell was that?” Lola scoffed and giggled.

“I don’t know my damn self.” Leon took off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, it was really soft.

“I mean… why are we staying?” Lola seemed to shuffle in her spot then lay on top of Leon’s chest. The male noted that the bed was kinda small, not that he minded. It just meant Lola had to scoot closer to him. 

“I wanted to show you my old room… maybe have sex in it. I probably won’t come back in here. Want to make one last good memory here.” Leon laughed.

“You really are a menace huh? However, I’m not opposed to it.” Lola laughed into Leon’s skin and began to feather light kisses on his neck.  
-

Leon felt like Lola was everywhere. On his cock, on his lips, neck, legs, holding his mouth closed so he wouldn’t moan like the world was ending. He stopped her bouncing and rolled her hips forward. Leon felt himself get close, but he would be damned if she didn’t come first. He’d been dropping the ball on that lately. He pushed his digit farther up her ass, trying to give her sensation and he used the other hand that was once around her neck to find her clit. 

“Leon- hah- you can go ahead and come-” He found the bundle of nerves and pumped. Her rolling became less strategic and more desperate. 

“No, you come-” And she leaned forward, trapping his hand between them, and gave him a deep kiss muffling the scream that came out of her mouth, and Leon came right after. 

“Thank you- you’re so good at sex- that sounds so weird…” Lola took a breath. “I could care less though. Uh, I’ll get off you now, I heard it’s uncomfortable to keep a cum soaked condom on for more than a minute.” Leon giggled, it was true, but he didn’t understand why she cared now. 

Lola ended up sitting opposite to Leon to cool off. She had a fan running, she also cracked opened her window and was looking up at the ceiling fan. Leon thought she was beautiful, he always did. He liked everything she did, and what she said. He liked so much more than just having sex with her He loved hanging out with her, loved talking with her, loved just being around her. Leon loved Lola. And that scared him, but he didn’t have time to think about that as he said it, as it came out of his mouth.

“I love you.” Lola hopped out of her trance.

“Huh? Oh-” Leon sat up.

“Jesus christ- I’m sorry, you don’t have to say it back- I’m not saying it because we just had sex though!” Lola laughed, Leon loved her laugh. He loved her. 

“Calm down Leo! I love you too, thanks…” Leon cocked his head as he tended to do, Lola loved when he did that.

“Thanks for what?” Lola flushed and hid her face on her hands. She sighed from under her hands and then moved them. 

“Thank you for loving me.” Leon felt like he really didn’t need to pry or ask about why he was being thanked, he just said what came easiest to him.

“No problem Ola.” She laid her head on Leon’s and breathed. At this moment, she was at peace. With the man she loved. Now for Lola, she was happy Leon loved her. But she wasn’t so happy she loved Leon. She loved him no doubt, but that meant she loved two people. One person she has loved for years, another for only a month. She was happy and loved to love Leon, but she still loved that person irrevocably. And that love would probably never stop.

“Say Leon, you wanna meet my real family.” Leon even have to think about his answer.

“Yeah- What? Real family?” Lola looked him in the eyes.

“My best friend. Do you want to meet my best friend?” Leon looked right back.

“Yeah.” And fucking hell, this was all so fucked, Lola thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter! sorry for the long break! i was losing some motivation, but I wrote most of it today so my motivation is back!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This was a great chapter to start this book and this series as a whole. I got kinda burnt out toward the end, as I'd been writing all day. Chapter 2 should come out in a few days!


End file.
